scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Can't Stop the Feeling (TheCartoonMan12 Version) (Happy New Year's Eve)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Can't Stop the Feeling. Transcript: Dedicated to: * CoolZDanethe5th * Rascal Entertainments * KARDisney * Jacob Allen * tom radloff * TheMichaelCityMaker * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns3rd Song: * Can't Stop the Feeling Song sung by: * Justin Timberlake Clips/Years/Companies: * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Gnomeo & Juliet (@2011 Disney/Touchstone) * VeggieTales (Bob's Vacation & Very Silly Songs; @1993 Big Idea) * The Annoying Orange (Ask Orange #3: A-TOY-ING ORANGE!; @2009 Daneboe) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Garfield Show (It's About Time; @2009 Paws) * Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo Pictures) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Bagdasarian Productions) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Three's a Crowd; @2010 Hasbro) * Adventures in Music: Melody (@1953 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * The Lego Batman Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Wander Over Yonder (The Greatest; @2013-2016 Disney) * Ferdinand (@2017 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Little Einsteins (Go West, Young Train; @2005-2009 Disney) * Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Dear Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@2000 Universal) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 Dreamworks) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Super Duper Crime Busters; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * Big Bird Gets Lost (@1998 PBS) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Dr. Seuss on the Loose (@1973 CBS) * Fish Hooks (Peopleing; @2010-2014 Disney) * Monsters vs. Aliens (Screaming Your Calls; @2013-2014 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) * Vampirina (Vee's Surprise Party; @2017 Disney) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Happy Birthdays; @2004-2006 Disney) * Pippi Longstocking (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Broadcast Blues; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * Dexter's Laboratory (Sister's Got a Brand New Bag; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * Shake It Up (Hook It Up; @2010-2013 Disney) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * Dino Time (@2012 CJ Entertainment) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (@2003 Paramount/Universal/Nickelodeon) * The Replacements (@2006-2009 Disney) * Uncle Grandpa (@2013-2017 Cartoon Network) * Littlest Pet Shop (Tail-Rave-Ium; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Frozen Fever (@2015 Disney) * The Loud House (Come Sale Away; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Cyberchase (A Perfect Score; @2002-2015 PBS) * Tokyo Mater (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Krypto the Superdog (The Living End; @2005-2006 Cartoon Network) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Mira's Wedding; @2000-2001 Disney/Pixar) * Wimzie's House (Wimzie the Prankster; @1995-1996 YTV/CBC) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fanboy Stinks; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * Rango (@2011 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * DuckTales (Woo-oo!; @2017 Disney) * Grandpa's Magical Toys (@1988 Wee Sing) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures; @1988-1991 Disney) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:New Year's Eve Music Videos